


Dad Schlatt at the festival

by ZBoy (Imnbffs)



Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, DadSchlatt, DreamSMP - Freeform, Goatdad - Freeform, The Red Festival, Tschlatt, also L’manberg go boom, festival au, mostly about tubbo and schlatt, no relationships - Freeform, schlatt is a good dad, tubbo is schlatt’s son, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnbffs/pseuds/ZBoy
Summary: AU where Tubbo is Schlatts son and then they make the festival happen. Also Schlatt is a good dad. Also Wilbur is a big meenie in this one. That’s all.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: MCYT Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022868
Comments: 4
Kudos: 294





	Dad Schlatt at the festival

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a oneshot from my Wattpad oneshot book. My user is @Zombieddude if y’all were curious. This is my first time posting on AO3 so please be nice. Also comments for improvement are appreciated

—  
AU where Schlatt is Tubbo's actual dad and might be out of character  
Alternate events for the Manberg festival

TW: They get hurt  
—

"Tubbo, the reason I picked you to be my right hand man is not because it gets you away from the traitors." Schlatt started.  
"They're not traitors." Tubbo responded.  
Schlatt sighed. "Okay, I don't want to get into this argument again, so i'll just finish what I was saying-"  
"No! I'll get into this argument again until you understand my point. They are not traitors. You're the one who exiled them. They are just trying to come back here-" Tubbo argued.  
"And destroy the damn place! They want to come back to take me down. And that's not what I want to happen. And I'm sure you don't want that either. Look kid, I know Tommy's your friend and you sneak off to go hang out with him from time to times. We just want ti catch them before anything too bad happens. I can't promise they won't be harmed though." Schaltt said, cutting him off.

Tubbo sighed and turned away, going to his room. It sucked that Schaltt had a very bad opinion on his friends, and that his friends had a very bad opinion on Schlatt. Maybe with a bit of communication they could just get along but no, to them, violence was the strongest form of "communication".

But maybe things wouldn't be so bad, the festival would be soon after all. He'd spent days, maybe weeks, preparing everything with the others on the tight budget that Schlatt gave them. He was pretty hyped to do the grand tour with him and Quackity to see if everything was working well.

And most people would be there and it would be a fun celebration. Except that Tommy and Wilbur wouldn't be there for...obvious reasons. But the day would hopefully still be great. He'd also make his speech he'd spent hours preparing. There was so much to look forward to.

Tubbo walked down the halls of the whitehouse, going to the kitchen to get a snack before the day ended. Schlatt caught up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Tubbo!" He said.  
Tubbo turned around. "Schlatt. What's up?" He asked, surprised at the man's cheery tone.  
"Listen kid, I looked a bit at what you and the others set up for the festival and it's really fantastic. I just wanted to say that you're doing great and I'm glad that you're my right hand man. I can't wait for you to show me everything tomorrow!" 

Despite all the things the man said about his friends, Tubbo had to admit that being told that he was doing great by Schlatt, out of all people, was a good feeling. "I'll make you proud!" Tubbo said, determined.  
Schlatt laughed. "It's almost as you think you don't already make me proud, kid." He said, ruffling Tubbo's hair.  
"Oh..."  
Schlatt looked at the conveniently placed clock on the wall. "Welp, I have to go do some late preparations for the big day. See you tomorrow Tubbo." The man said, then walked away.

Tubbo then walked into the kitchen where Quackity sat. "Ayy Tubbo!" He said, munching on an apple.  
"Big Q!" Tubbo responded, grabbing a cookie for himself.  
"Excited for the big day?" Quackity asked.  
"Yes! Gosh, it all happened so fast." Tubbo answered, thinking back from the start of setting up the festival to now.  
"We really did some good stuff out there, especially you, man."  
"I'm just excited for everyone to see everything we did!" Tubbo said.  
"Definitely." The other agreed.

They sat in silence for a while, finishing what they had to eat. "I'll go now, it's getting late." Tubbo said, standing up from his chair.  
"I'll go too. See ya tomorrow Big T." Quackity said.  
"Alright, see ya tomorrow!" Tubbo said, leaving the kitchen. He went back to his room. Yup, tomorrow was gonna be a good day and he could feel it.

Right before the hour if the festival, Schlatt had taken time to look at all the attractions of the festival with Tubbo and Quackity.  
"And here's your throne with the several...several backup microphones." Tubbo said.  
"WOAH! This is...This is spectacular... Everything about the festival is perfect and so...Manberg... I love it." Schlatt said, looking around.The man went up on stage and did a mic check. "Is it working?" He asked. Both Tubbo and Quackity gave a thumbs up from the audience's perspective.  
"And now we wait for everyone to show up." Schlatt stated as both boys went to join him upstage.

It's been a bit since Schlatt has said "Let the festival begin!" and people have been crowded around the boxing rink. People were making bets, cheering on and fighting each-other over there. Tubbo felt his communicator buzz in his pocket. It was Tommy telling him to come join him.  
"I'll be back." Tubbo stated to anyone who was there to listen. He then spotted Tommy and went up to join him.

Once up the tower, he heard Tommy and Wilbur arguing. "Hey, what's up?" He asked, looking at the two.  
"Wilbur, you're truly making the wrong decision." Tommy said to the older man.  
Wilbur looked to Tubbo smiling. "Tubbo- Tubbo, help us out here. Should we blow up Manberg? It would take out Schlatt and we'd get our L'Manberg back!" He said.  
...blow up Manberg?  
Take out Schlatt?

"What?" Tubbo asked, utterly confused.  
"Tubbo, please agree with me. Wilbur is being irrational. He's planning to blow up L'Manberg during your speech." Tommy pleaded.  
"Well... killing Schlatt wouldn't do anything. And even if he isn't dead after the explosion, he still has power wether its all blown to smithereens or not." Tubbo said.  
"Exactly!" Tommy said. "Blowing up L'Manberg wouldn't do anything. It would cause more harm than good!" 

"But aren't you tired of working for Schlatt, Tubbo? I mean, he made you festival organizer. Gave you a small budget for all this." Wilbur gestured to the decorations and festival attractions. "I mean, we could take back all of this with just a push of a button!"  
"Wilbur no! Are you even listening to me?" Tommy snapped.  
"I agree with Tommy. Blowing up L'Manberg won't bring anything good." Tubbo said.  
Wilbur sighed. "Whatever. Just go back to the festival before anyone suspects anything." He grumbled.  
Tubbo nodded and went back to the festival, hoping Wilbur wouldn't do anything to harsh.

Now came time to do the speeches. Schlatt went on about how he made Manberg a better place for all. Though some people didn't agree with everything they said, they still applauded at the end of the speech. Then Tubbo did his speech and ended it with: "And yeah, let the festival begin!" 

"Wilbur no!"

"Before everyone scatters off..." Schlatt said. 

"You're not doing the right thing!" 

"I'd like to thank Tubbo for, not only everything he did for this festival-"

"Think of everything we've worked for to get L'Manberg's freedom!" 

"-but also for being there for me as my right hand man AND my s-"

That's when the first set of TNT went off. The stage was the first thing damaged. Then everything went to shit. Everything was blown to smithereens.

"WILBUR YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Tommy cried out. He just watched his friend, his brother, the person he was supposed to look up to, destroy his hopes and dreams. "YOU SO FUCKING STUPID! TUBBO WAS THERE! NIKI WAS THERE! EVEN FUNDY WAS THERE, YOUR OWN SON! AND YOU JUST COMPLETELY RISKED THEIR LIVES!" The boy yelled.  
Wilbur opened the door to see what his L'Manberg had become. It wasn't pretty. It was all...gone.

Tubbo woke up and rose from a pile of rubble. "What the fuck.." He muttered, then looked around frantically. "Tommy? Wilbur? Schlatt?" He called out. Then panicked as he remembered everything. Tommy and Wilbur would most likely be okay, but Schlatt, Schlatt was probably one of the first ones hit. His dad was probably one of the first ones hit.

He looked around to see if there was any sign of where he could be. He saw Quackity further away, regaining consciousness from the explosion. "Schlatt! Schlatt?" Tubbo said, lifting up stones and planks to hopefully find him. He then went over to Quackity the best he could. "Big Q, are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, just a couple of scrapes here and there and- Oh god Tubbo you're bleeding a lot." Quackity said, pointing to the side of Tubbo's face. Probably where the last of an explosion landed.  
"Unimportant. Where's Schlatt?" Tubbo asked.  
"I- I don't know. We'll look for him, but don't you think we should check up on everyone else too?" Quackity said.  
"I'll try to find dad and you check on the others." Tubbo said, splitting up with the other.

Quackity went over the the group of people who were in the audience. There was a lot of damage done, unfortunately. He saw Badboyhalo helping some of the others up, and so did he. "Is everyone at least a bit alright? Is anyone on the verge of actually dying?" He asked, looking at everyone. Everyone seemed over barely injured, but none looked on the verge of a face to face with death.

"Alright... I have no idea what happened." Quackity mumbled, looking at the state Manberg was in.  
"Oh gosh, L'Manberg!" Niki gasped, looking at everything. "It's all gone!"

Wilbur smiled happily, watching the crumbs that were left of his country.  
"I hope you're happy with yourself." Tommy spat, getting out of the room to rejoin the others.

"I FOUND HIM!" Tubbo exclaimed relieved after a non-stop search. He looked back to everyone. "I FOUND SCHLATT!" He yelled.  
Quackity and Eret quickly went over to him to take out Schlatt of the rubble that was originally his throne. Except that one of his horns was completely broke off, and that was a lot of blood.  
"Oh fuck..." Quackity hissed, looking at the state the unconscious man was in.  
"We can take him to the mansion while he heals." Bad offered, knowing Skeppy would most likely not mind since it was Bad who offered.

"Tubbo! You're safe!" Tommy exclaimed running over to his friend and engulfing him in a hug.  
"Tommy! Everything went wrong! The festival! Schlatt!" Tubbo cried out.  
"I'm so sorry, I should've done more to stop Wilbur!" Tommy said, just glad the other was alive.  
"It's not your fault..." Tubbo mumbled.  
"Tubbo you coming?" Bad asked. Tubbo saw that they had found something to carry Schlatt with to the mansion.  
"Yeah." Tubbo said, he then looked at Tommy. "You coming too?"  
Tommy hesitated a bit. "Uh... Nah, I think I'll stay here and look for any valuable stuff that could be hidden in this mess."  
"Alright, talk to you later Big T." Tubbo said, before following the group.

"He'll wake up eventually. He's just in a small coma." Eret assured.  
Tubbo looked from Eret to Schlatt. "Alright..." He said, sitting in a chair beside Schlatt's bed.  
"I'm so sorry this happened Tubbo..." Bad said. "The festival looked great, by the way."  
"Thanks Bad. Also thank you for all this." Tubbo said, motioning the room.  
"No problem, it's the least I can do." Bad responded, before leaving the room with Eret.  
Tubbo sighed, staring at his dad's unconscious body.

Wilbur climbed in the room through the window. "We did it Tubbo! We got our L'Manberg back!" He cheered.  
"...maybe you did. Maybe you got YOUR L'Manberg back. But I sure didn't." Tubbo said.  
"W-What do you mean? With Schlatt down, we can take back the place!" Wilbur said.  
"You were the only on who wanted to blow this place up! Now everything's gone! Plus I'm nit sure if I want to 'take back' this place with you anymore since you literally almost killed my dad. Y'know, I was so close to getting you and Tommy un-exiled from this place, but you just had to blow shit up, right? Now that you risked almost everyone's lives, are you sure they're going to want you back as president?" Tubbo snapped, letting it all out.

Wilbur paused for a second, then let out a chuckle. "HE-" He gestured towards Schlatt. "Is your dad? No wonder you stayed as his right hand man."  
Tubbo looked at Wilbur angrily. "I didn't want to stay as his right hand man, and you and Tommy know that. Did it look like I wanted to be held back from you guys. And why the hell did I betray him if I wanted to stay his right hand man. I betrayed my own dad for you, Wilbur. Even if I didn't agree with some of the things he did, he's still my dad. It feels like you don't appreciate the things I do for you, Wilbur. And now that I think about it, you don't appreciate the things Tommy does for you either. I mean, he sacrificed his discs, his precious possessions, for a country that YOU ran. HE fought for YOUR country. Crazy when you think about it."  
Wilbur laughed. "You humour me, Tubbo. You're just a kid, you wouldn't understand." He said, then left from he window.

Tommy was at the front door, speaking with Badboyhalo. "I'm just here to speak with Tubbo, that's all. I'm not gonna bother you or Skeppy and I won't swear at you. I just want to see him."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"Alright then, come in." Bad said, then lead the boy to the room where Tubbo was.  
"Thank you." Tommy said to Bad before going into the room.

"Hey... How's it going?" Tommy said, pulling up a chair next to Tubbo's.  
"Well...my friend just almost killed my dad. And the festival turned to shit. Also I'm pretty sure everyone's gonna have trauma about this day..." Tubbo mumbled, leaning his head on Tommy's shoulder.  
Tommy pat his friend on the shoulder. "I- It's gonna be okay... It's probably going to take a while, but everything is gonna go back to normal. I'm sure of it."  
"But what if that's whats wrong? What if the way everything was, was wrong. What if the way everything was ran, was wrong. I mean, some people were clearly unhappy when both Wilbur and Schlatt were in power..." Tubbo said.  
"Especially Techno..." Tommy mumbled. "But I'm surprised everyone came out of the explosion alive."  
"I'm glad the others are okay." Tubbo said.

The two boys just sat there for a while, in comfortable silence. Only speaking small sentences.  
"Y'know Tubbo... I made us a small shelter. So if you're still mad at Wilbur we can spend the night there, away from him. Just the two of us." Tommy said.  
"That sounds great Tommy. But I'll stay here for the night." Tubbo said, smiling at his friend.  
"Oh, alright. Want me to stay with you?" Tommy asked.  
"I don't mind, but I also don't you to feel like your obligated to stay too." Tubbo said.  
Tommy looked outside, it was getting dark. "Well... I think I'll go. I'm not sure Badboyhalo wants me sticking around for too long. I'm just too much fun!" He chuckled, standing up. "I'll come back tomorrow, alright Big T?"  
"Yeah, see ya Big Man!" Tubbo said, watching the other leave.  
Schlatt didn't look like he'd wake up any time soon.

The next three days, Tubbo stayed awake, not moving from the room. For the next three days, Tommy came over everyday, bringing him something to est from the bakery. And for the next three days, people went in and out of the mansion to see how Tubbo and Schlatt were.

"Good morning Tubbo, did you have a good night's sleep?" Bad asked, knowing that the boy's answer would be a lie since the bed he set up looked completely untouched.  
"Yeah, I slept all right. You?" Tubbo lied.  
"Yeah I did." Bad said, he then handed a muffin to Tubbo. "Here, extra breakfast since I know Tommy's coming to bring you breakfast soon.

After the other boy's usual visit and leaving before lunch, Tubbo was now alone again with his unconscious dad. He was almost ready to pass out.  
"Tubbo, is that you kid?" Schlatt said, waking up from his slumber.  
Tubbo's eyes shot open. "Yes Schlatt, it's me. You're awake!"  
"Damn, what happened, how long have I been out?" The man said, slowly sitting himself up on the bed.  
"Wilbur blew up the festival and L- I mean Manberg and you got caught in the worst part of the explosion. I found you under piles of bricks and rocks and stuff. You've been unconscious for like three days." Tubbo explained.  
Schaltt sighed. "That son of a bitch... I'm just glad you're okay Tubbo." He said, ruffling his son's hair. He then stopped. "Hey I think your horns are growing in!" He said proudly.  
"Oh shit, really!?" Tubbo said, patting his own head, feeling the two bumps.  
"Ayyy that's my boy!" Schaltt said proudly.

"Hey, kid. Even though the festival kind if went to shit. Everything was perfect. The decorations were amazing. Your speech was great. You we're great. You make me proud, son." Schlatt said.  
"Thanks dad." Tubbo said, smiling. "Want me to go tell the others you're awake?"  
"Nah, I'm good. Plus I don't even want to imagine the kind if work I'll have to do now since Manberg is all gone to smithereens apparently." The man said, which made both of them chuckle.  
"Glad you're okay, dad."  
"Glad you're okay too, kid." 

2915 words  
No spell check


End file.
